4 Seasons
by Ohtori Choutarou
Summary: Songfic. Kai remembers all the things he went through with Rei. All the things through the 4 seasons. Please read!


_-_thinking_-_

"talking"

_Song_

_-dream-_

**4 Seasons**

_Songfic_

_-"I love you Rei." "I love you too Kai." They said to each other before drifting off to sleep in the warmth of each other. Suddenly there was aloud bang, and as Kai woke up, he saw a puddle of blood beside him, the sheets soaking it up. He looked up and saw Mariah holding a gun in her hand, and Rei with a bullet hole through his heart.-_

Kai woke up, panting and sweating. He had the dream again. He looked beside him where Rei should have been. Rei died a year ago, and Kai never get to tell Rei he loved him one last time. Rei died of a disease no one knew about, or so he was told. These dreams were telling him otherwise. He stopped and started to remember some of the good times he had with Rei.

_I long for the warmth of days gone by  
When you were mine  
But now those days are memories in time  
Life's empty without you by my side  
My heart belongs to you  
No matter what I try_

When Kai was walking down the street he saw the most beautiful person in the world. He intended to meet him, somewhere, somehow. When the local Beyblade tournament started, he decided he would join it. His beyblading gang, the Blade Sharks, was a bunch of bad guys, who bullied little kids, and took their Beyblades. At the tournament he saw him again, the boy from the street, the one with raven black hair, and features of a cat.

_When I get the courage up to love somebody new  
It always falls apart 'cause they just  
Can't compare to you_

At the end of the tournament, the DJ guy announced that the top four players would form a team, and go to the world championships. I learned his name was Rei, and the other two team members where Tyson and Max.

By the end of the china tournament, Kai had fallen for Rei's good looks and great personality. And that's when it happened. In the change rooms, when everyone left. Rei pinned Kai up against the wall, and he said, "I can't take it anymore! I love you Kai. I can't keep this bottled up anymore. I love you, ever since I first-." A smile graced Kai's lips before those same lips crushed Rei's in a passionate kiss. Rei kissed back unknowingly.

_Your love won't release me  
I'm bound under ball and chain  
Reminiscing our love as I watch four season's change_

Kai laughed to himself, and touched his lips gently. "Rei stole my first kiss, it was pretty funny though." Then he remembered what happened when winter came around.

When wintertime came around, the new couple was at the hotel. Above the doorway to the room they shared, was a tiny piece of a plant called mistletoe. Kai went out for a walk in the chilling air. It kind of reminded him of Russia, back home. He hated that place so much, but he adored the cold. When he came back, Rei was standing underneath their doorway, looking seductively at him. "Do you want a kiss?" Rei asked in a sexy voice. Kai nodded and walked over to Rei and put his arms around him. "Then come and get it." Rei said again as he wrapped his arms around Kai's neck and kissed him.

_In comes the winter breeze  
That chills the air and drifts the snow  
And I imagine kissing you under the mistletoe_

-My day just got better- Kai thought, as he picked Rei up bridal style and carried him into their room with a smirk on his face. Rei giggled and just followed along. Kai laid Rei on the bed and went back to close the door.

Kai remembered that too. It was so fun. It just makes him remember how much he really did miss Rei. He also remembered in the spring time, and how much Rei loved flowers, his favorite was the Lilac.

"Kaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaiii!" Rei whined. "What now love?" Kai said without opening his eyes. "Come over heeeeere!" Rei whined again. Kai grunted and got up to go see what Rei was whining about. "Now close your eyes." Rei said as he touched the tip of Kai's nose playfully, earning him another grunt from Kai. He closed his eyes, and followed Rei. Rei led him to a field. "You can open your eyes now." He said. As Kai opened his eyes, the sunshine burned them, but when they got adjusted, the most beautiful sight caught his eyes. A whole field of lilacs, he remembered once that Rei had told him his favorite flower was lilacs. Kai picked one, and put it in Rei's hair and smiled. "Can you smell them? The most beautiful scent in the all world." Rei said as he picked one up and held it to his nose and sniffed it. Kai breathed in and he agreed with Rei immediately.

_When springtime makes its way here  
Lilac blooms reminds me of the scent of your perfume_

The next week it was summer. Rei always put his hair in a ponytail. It just made him look even hotter to Kai, which was probably impossible. That morning Kai woke Rei up and took him somewhere special before he had to go to training. Rei was sleeping in the car. "Wake up love." Kai said, shaking his love awake. He didn't wake up, so he thought of something else. He gently pulled Rei's face closer to his and was about to kiss Rei, when Rei's eyes shot open and leaned in. Kai moved away before Rei could reach him. "No fair!" Rei pouted. –Man, he is so cute like that, I can't just leave him waiting. What the heck- Kai thought. He leaned in and gave Rei a quick kiss.

"Come on hon. We have to go now." Rei got out of the car and followed Kai down to the beach. They watched the sun rise. It was one of the most fabulous things to see. The sky went from a navy blue, to purple, to pink, to red, to yellow, and then blue. Something interrupted Rei's thoughts. It was Kai kissing him, he was about to kiss back when Kai splashed him with water. Rei glared at him and started chasing him in ankle deep water, and splashing him back. Kai took off all his clothes and dove deeper into the ocean, as Rei did the same. They swam around chasing each other, at about 6 in the morning. Kai caught up to Rei and hugged him close. "This is so great. I love it." Kai said. "I love you too Kai." Rei said with a smile. Kai leaned in and kissed Rei.

_When summer burns with heat  
I always get the hots for you  
Go skinny dippin' in the ocean where we used to do_

Kai remembered that Rei always loved the summer best. He looked so sexy with that ponytail. Tears started forming when he remembered what happened only last autumn. Autumn was another of Rei's favorites. Kai lifted his knees up to his head and laid his chin on them. A single tear slid down Kai's cheek and onto his knees.

Rei was acting really strange lately. He was always coughing now, and sometimes he would have big headaches that would last for the whole day. Kai would always do his best to take care of him. Autumn was nearing its end, the same as Rei's life. No one knew of it, but Rei did. Kai didn't even know. Rei always made Kai tell him he loved Rei before he went to sleep, for fear of not waking up. One day, Rei was walking with Kai when he collapsed. Rei was unconscious. Kai called an ambulance and watched as Rei got carried off to the hospital. Over there he called Max and Tyson. Max and Tyson just became a couple. Kai remembered their confessions to each other, though he loathed thinking about it.

_When autumn sheds the leaves the trees are bare  
When you're not here it doesn't feel the same  
_

The doctor came out and told everyone that Rei only had few days to live. "Can we go see him?" Max asked. The doctor nodded and led them to Rei's room. Kai sat in the chair right beside the bed and took Rei's hand in his. "Rei, how are you feeling?" Kai mentally slapped himself for this. He knew how Rei was feeling. He was going to die in a couple of days. "I'm okay, I guess." Rei said. "Why didn't you tell us about this Rei? We were really worried about you." Tyson said with concern in his voice. "Yes Rei, do tell." Kai said. Rei chuckled a bit. He told them of his sickness. He has had it for a couple of years now, through time it was dominating his body. Now, it's at its climax where Rei would die because of it. "Why didn't you tell us earlier?" Kai asked. "I didn't want to worry you. And there is no cure. I am so sorry." Rei started to cry, and so did everyone else in the room. Kai just hugged Rei.

When Max and Tyson left, Kai stayed with Rei. Rei had asked Kai to tell him of all the good times that had happened throughout their time together. Rei's favorite was when they vowed to each other that they would stay in love forever.

_Remember the nights when we closed our eyes  
And vowed that you and I would be in love for all time_

A few days passed by, and Rei's strength weakened every passing minute. Kai was there by his side for all of it. On the last day, Kai went to the cafeteria to eat something. When he got back, Rei's face was drained of colour and it looked like he wasn't breathing. Kai checked his pulse, and there was nothing. He checked everything, and now he was sure. Rei had passed on without him. Kai didn't get to tell Rei he loved him one last time. Kai called the doctor and he left.

Kai was really crying now, remembering all of that made him cry so much. He missed Rei so much, all he wanted was to have him back. The memories of them together, and as happy as ever, made him think of how a future with Rei was never going to happen. Kai just sat there thinking of what would become of them if Rei had lived.

_Anytime I think about these things is shared with you  
I break down and cry 'cause I get so emotional  
Until you release me I'm bound under ball and chain  
Reminiscing our love as I watch four seasons change_

Rei would always have Kai's heart, no matter what. Kai couldn't move on, and he hated being alone, always going to sleep in a bed with no one to comfort him, no one to hold him, no one to love him. He just lived life like before, when he showed no emotions and was cold to everyone. Rei opened him up and taught him how to love.

The years went on, and Kai stilled missed Rei a lot. Kai's hair was really long now, and he always kept it in a ponytail. Kai would also wear black a lot, not like he didn't before, but he would wear more now. He would never forget Rei, even if he had someone else. He would never love that person as much as he loved Rei. He was all alone until then.

_This loneliness  
Has crushed my heart  
Please let me love again  
'cause I need your love to comfort me and ease my pain  
Or four seasons will bring the loneliness again._

About a year after that, Kai had met someone else. His name was Tala, and he would live with Tala and love him in the memory of Rei. Kai told Tala all about Rei and Tala was crying through the whole story. The two would live together, through the four seasons, and Kai wouldn't ever forget Rei, and all the memories he had.

_In comes the winter breeze  
That chills the air and drifts the snow  
And I imagine kissing you under the mistletoe  
When springtime makes it's way here  
Lilac blooms reminds me of the scent of your perfume  
When summer burns with heat  
I always get the hots for you  
Go skinny dippin' in the ocean where we used to do  
When autumn sheds the leaves the trees are bare  
When you're not here it doesn't feel the same_

_The End._

**A/N**: I was listening to this song while I was writing this story, I was literally crying through it. It made me so sad. Please tell me what you think. This was my first songfic. Please don't flame.

Song: 4 Seasons of Loneliness – Boyz II Men

REVIEW! Please?


End file.
